The Teleporting Gamer (SI-OC)
by Misadique
Summary: A normal man lives a normal life. Until he doesn't. (Self Insert - OC) (Rated T just to be safe) (Couldn't find a better tittle) Dropped. I think I'm done with making gamer stories. I really can't write a story consistently lol.
1. Chapter 1

**I can't stop doing those... but the rare gamer fics in the bnha community are almost never self insert! Time to change that! Just,don't be too harsh on the reviews please. (btw this chapter was written months ago, chapter 2 will probably be better. And longer.)**

**This fic will be a mixture of past and present.**

"Someone talking"

"**SOMEONE YELLING**"

"_someone whispering_"

**" an [ATTACK] **or **[GAME COMMAND]"**

* * *

My Hero Academia:

The Teleporting Gamer

LINE

Well,the fanfictions were right,considering the blue screen currently floating in front of me.

i don't wanna talk about my death as it was rather... stupid.

**[GAME OVER]**

**Survived 29 year: +2000 pts**

**Graduated all levels of school: +200 pts**

**Ugly: -20 pts**

**Intelligent: +30 pts**

**Extra from a lot of little things: +2 pts**

**TOTAL:2212 pts**

Okay, that was totally uncalled for. Well let's tap the arrow in the lower right.

**Please spin to choose which world you're gonna be in.**

**Note:All worlds are worlds that you know.**

Okay let's spin aaaaannndddd: I landed on My Hero Academia by an inch,almost landing on One Piece.

Nice. At least i didn't go to an horror movie. even the bad ones would be horrible.

**Please spin to choose your quirk.**

**Note:You will have a different familly depending on the quirk.**

I can't choose this either? Cmon...

This time i landed on: Teleportation.

Huh,neat.

**[SELECT TIME PERIOD]**

**Pre-Quirk Era [LOCKED: you need to have the [QUIRKLESS] Quirk.]**

**Quirk Hate era**

**All For One Era**

**All Might Era**

**Deku Era**

Well i don't want to be an adult at the time most of the interesting things happen,so i'm going to select the Deku Era

**[SELECT COUNTRY]**

**Japan**

**China**

**France**

**...**

Wow that's a lot of countries! Anyway, of course i'm going to select Japan,because plot and stuff.

**[SELECT PERKS**]

**Prodigy: You're a prodigy,you learn fast about your quirk and combat in general +20% Exp in everything. A lot of people will be jealous,-50% rep gain with unsuccessful people with some exceptions. 2000 pts**

**Skip early infancy: Skips to 4 years old. You will gain the memories of the 3 years. 100 pts.**

**...**

Okay,i know what i'll select,of course prodigy and Skip Early Infancy.

Then,like in every damn fanfiction,there was light...


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go**

The Teleporting Gamer

The first thing I feel as I wake up in pain. Pain that feels like it will never end, like stubbing your toe on a coffee table for example. For a few minutes, I wobble around uselessly until the pain ends abruptly.

Uh. That was odd. It doesn't matter, I have to know where I am before someone comes into my room. It looks just like a regular child's room. I think my name is Tamashi? Now that I think about it, I'm starting to get …. my memories from the years I skipped. Wow, their algorithm or whatever really captures my personality well. I think.

"Tamashi! What the hell are you doing up there, you're going to be late!"

"I'm getting ready!" I replied by automatism

I grab random clothes in a hurry before looking at myself in the mirror. I don't look half bad, snow-white hair with blues eyes. As for my clothes, i am dressed like every 4 years old would be dressed like, that is an All Might t-shirt and jeans. I kinda look like

Wait, since when did japan speak English?

_Ping_

**The system translates everything you say or hear for convenience purposes.**

**For noticing that the wrong language was used you gain +1 PER**

Huh, a popup that responds to my question ? That's convenient. Probably just for system-related questions though. Anyways, no need to ponder on that, I gotta go downstairs or dad will kill me.

After running down the stairs-

Wait. That felt instantaneous. I don't even remember going down the stairs. What's going on ? I-

Oh. Probably just my quirk. It said teleportation after all. Neat.

It felt like a Jumper kind of teleportation because right before teleporting, I was picturing the stairs, and how I wanted to go down there.

Anyways, while I was thinking that I was eating my breakfast, and I got ready for the daycare.

You won't be reading about that though, as the writer decided it was unnecessary to talk about the entire childhood and only resume it.

So, I trained a bit, used martial arts courses found on the Internet, trained my skills in an I.D. (Instant Dungeon) etc..

Comes with my other power after all, it being the gamer. I managed to get through to level 9.

I also figured out that my quirk, teleportation, can not only teleport me but objects as well! This is overpowered. For example, I can throw a knife and teleport it anywhere I see, so I could teleport it right in front of an enemy or anywhere near them and it would hit as it conserves momentum. I can also turn them during the teleportation, so it doesn't matter which way I throw it.

I know what you're thinking (probably) 'why don't you just teleport the knife inside of the enemy ?' glad you asked (probably). I can only teleport where I see (includes photograph as long as the location didn't move). Well, the rules also apply to objects ! That's means I can only teleport it inside of them if their mouth is open. I can't just imagine their insides.

Anyways like I said I trained, bought books to learn skills and etc.

I didn't encounter any main character except for one where I saw Deku on the other side of the road while I was going to the video game store with my dad. That's it. I mean, what are the odds of me meeting a main character in a city with thousands of people ? Probably close to zero.

By the way, my dad is a single father. My mom died years ago from cancer not long after having me. he's been taking care of me ever since. While he's rough around the edges I can safely say that he's a good father. Last name Shukuchi first name Ugoku. And as you can tell, my full name is Shukuchi Tamashi. It rhymes he he.

And now after this resume of my entire childhood, it's UA time. And in a typically me fashion, it's also cliffhanger time.


End file.
